Profession trainers by skill
Category:Professions Introduction Here is the list of the skill trainers, sorted by profession. For a faster loading, please do not link any zone. When adding an NPC, please use the template below: *(NPC name), (Zone/City) (if necessary, details of the location), (Skill level). Alchemy *Alliance ** Milla Fairancora, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Journeyman ** Vosur Brakthel, Ironforge (Tinkertown), Journeyman ** Tel'Athir, Stormwind (Mage Quarter), Journeyman ** Sylvanna Forestmoon, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Expert ** Tally Berryfizz, Ironforge (Tinkertown), Expert ** Lilyssia Nightbreeze, Stormwind (Mage Quarter), Expert ** Ainethil, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Artisan ** (Name?), Feralas, Master *Horde ** Whuut, Ogrimmar (The Drag), Journeyman ** Yelmak, Ogrimmar (The Drag), Expert ** Kray, Thunder Bluff (Middle Bluff), Journeyman ** Bena Winterhoof, Thunder Bluff (Middle Bluff), Expert ** Doctor Martin Felben, Undercity (Apothecarium), Journeyman ** Doctor Marsh, Undercity (Apothecarium), Expert ** Doctor Herbert Halsey, Undercity (Apothecarium), Artisan ** (Name?), Booty Bay, Expert ** (Name?), Swamp of Sorrows (Stonard), Master Blacksmithing * Alliance ** Dane Lindgren, Stormwind (Dwarven District), Journeyman ** Therum Deepforge, Stormwind (Dwarven District), Expert ** Groum Stonebeard, Ironforge (The Great Forge), Journeyman ** Rotgarth Stonebeard, Ironforge (The Great Forge), Expert ** Bengus Deepforge, Ironforge (The Great Forge), Artisan ** Grumnus Steelshaper, Ironforge (The Great Forge), Armor Crafter ** Ironus Coldsteel, Ironforge (The Great Forge), Special Weapon Crafter ** Smith Argus, Goldshire, Journeyman ** Clarise Gnarltree, Duskwood, Expert ** (NPC name?), Booty Bay, Armourer Master * Horde ** Ug'thok, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Journeyman ** Snarl, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Expert ** Saru Steelfury, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Artisan ** Shayis Steelfury, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Armor Crafter ** Kelgruk Bloodaxe, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Weapon Crafter ** Basil Frye, Undercity (War Quarter), Journeyman ** James Van Brunt, Undercity (War Quarter), Expert **(NPC name?), Booty Bay, Master Cooking *Alliance ** Thomas, Goldshire - In the Inn, Artisan ** (Name?), Ironforge - Copper Kettle,(skill?) ** (Name?), Stormwind - Pig and Whistle, Old Town, (skill?) ** Alegorn, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Master ** Chef Brianna, Lakeshire (West end of town, up the hill), (skill?) *Horde ** (Name?), Grom'Gol, Journeyman ** (Name?), Grom'Gol, Expert ** (Name?), Grom'Gol, Artisan ** (Name?), (Zone?), Master Enchanting * Alliance ** Lalina Summermoon, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Journeyman ** Thonys Pillarstone, Ironforge (outer Great Forge), Journeyman ** Gimble Thistlefuzz, Ironforge (outer Great Forge), Expert ** (name?), Stormwind (close to Mage Quarter), Journeyman ** (name?), Feralas, Stormwind, Expert ** Taladan, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Expert ** (name?), Elwynn Forest (Tower of Azora), Artisan ** (name?), Uldaman (within instance, near bats), Master * Horde ** Jhag, Ogrimmar (The Drag), Journeyman ** Godan, Ogrimmar (The Drag), Expert ** (name?), Undercity (Apothecarium), Journeyman ** (name?), Undercity (Apothecarium), Expert ** (name?), (Zone?), Artisan ** (name?), Uldaman (within instance, near bats), Master Engineering *Alliance ** Sprite Jumpsprocket, Stormwind (Dwarven District), Journeyman ** Jemma Quickswitch, Ironforge (Tinker Town), Journeyman ** (Name?), Loch Modan (on the Dam), Journeyman ** Lilliam Sparkspindle, Stormwind (Dwarven District), Expert ** Trixie Quickswitch, Ironforge (Tinker Town), Expert ** (Name?), Gadgetzan (Tanaris), Master ** Springspindle Fizzlegear, Ironforge (Tinker Town), Artisan (Gnome Engineering) *Horde ** Thund, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Journeyman ** Nogg, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Expert ** Roxxik, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Artisan ** (Name?), Gadgetzan (Tanaris Desert), Master First Aid *Alliance ** (Name?), Stormwind (Cathedral of Light) ** (Name?), Ironforge (Near the Great Forge) ** (Name?), Menethil (Inn) ** Dannelon, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Master *Horde ** (Name?), Brill ** (Name?), Undercity ** Arnok, Orgrimmar (Valley of Spirits), Journeyman ** Balai Lok'Wein, Brackenwall Village, Master Fishing *Alliance ** Astaia, Darnassus (Tradesmen's Terrace), Master ** Lee Brown, Goldshire (Behind the inn, by the pond), Master *Horde ** Lumak, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Journeyman ** (Name?), (Zone?), (Skill level?) Herbalism *Alliance ** (Name?), Stormwind (Mage Quarter), Journeyman ** (Tannysa), Stormwind (Mage Quarter), Expert ** (Name?), Booty Bay, Artisan ** (Name?), Lakeshire, Artisan ** (Name?), Stomrwind (Mage Quarter), Artisan ** Firodren Mooncaller, Darnassus (near Temple of Moon), Master ** (Name?), Booty Bay, Master *Horde ** Jandi, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Journeyman ** (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Journeyman ** (Name?), Grom'Gol, Journeyman ** (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Expert ** (Name?), Grom'Gol, Expert ** (Name?), Booty Bay, Artisan ** (Name?), Orgrimmar, Artisan ** (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Artisan ** (Name?), Grom'Gol, Artisan ** (Name?), Booty Bay, Master Leatherworking *Alliance ** Darianna, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Journeyman ** Adele Fielder, Goldshire, Journeyman ** (Name?), Stormwind (Old Town), Expert ** Faldron, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Expert ** Telonis, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Artisan ** (Name?), Aerie Peak (Hinterlands), Master *Horde ** Kamari, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Journeyman ** Karolek, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Expert ** (Name?), (Zone?), Journeyman ** (Name?), Grom'Gol, Expert ** (Name?), Thunder Bluff, Artisan ** (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Artisan ** (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Master Mining *Alliance ** (Name?), Thelsamar, Journeyman ** (Name?), Duskwood, Journeyman ** (Name?), Thelsamar, Expert ** (Name?), Duskwood, Expert ** (Name?), Thelsamar, Artisan ** (Name?), Duskwood, Artisan ** (Name?), (Zone?), Master **Gelman Stonehand, Stormwind (Dwarf quarter), Master *Horde ** Makaru, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Master ** (Name?), (Zone?), Journeyman ** (Name?), (Zone?), Expert ** (Name?), (Zone?), Artisan ** (Name?), Gadgetzan (Tanaris), Master Skinning *Alliance ** Helene Peltskinner, Goldshire, Journeyman ** (Name?), (Zone?), Expert ** (Name?), Redrige Mountain, Artisan ** (Name?), Stormwind (Old Town), Artisan ** (Name?), (Zone?), Master ** Eladriel, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Master *Horde ** Thuwd, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Master ** (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache),Journeyman ** (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Expert ** (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Artisan ** (Name?), (Zone?), Master Tailoring *Alliance ** (Name?), Ironforge, Journeyman ** (Name?), Elwynn Forest (Eastvale Logging Camp), Journeyman ** Trianna, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Journeyman ** Me'lynn, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Expert ** (Name?), Ironforge, Expert ** (Name?), Stormwind (Larsons Clothier, Mage district), Expert ** (Name?), Stormwind, Artisan ** (Name?), Daranassus, Artisan ** (Name?), Theramore Island, Master *Horde ** Magar, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Expert ** Shang, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Journeyman ** (Name?), Undercity (Mage Quarter), Journeyman ** (Name?), Undercity (Mage Quarter), Expert ** (Name?), Booty Bay, Expert ** (Name?), Undercity (Mage Quarter), Artisan ** (Name?), Tarren Mill (Hillsbrad), Master